Romeo Conbolt
in " "}} |name=Romeo Conbolt |kanji= ロメオ・コンボルト |rōmaji=''Romeo Konboruto'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=6 (debut) 13 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Macao Conbolt (father) |magic=Rainbow Fire |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Mariya Ise |english voice=Kayla Carlyle |image gallery=yes }} Romeo Conbolt is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 30 and a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance When he first appears, Romeo is a slim young boy with straight dark hair. The bangs of his hair are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 28 Seven years since his first introduction, his hair seems to have grown longer, various strands and all, giving his hair an overall spikier look. Romeo has also gotten much more muscular, possessing prominent abdominals and pectorals and, to a minor degree, biceps; having joined Fairy Tail, he also sports the guild’s stamp on his left shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 20 Romeo’s first outfit consists of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima (a character from Hiro Mashima’s previous work Rave Master), lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. After the time skip and his joining of his father’s guild, Romeo switched to an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel’s, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He now wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages. Personality Romeo is a kind boy who loves his father very much. He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself. He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother of a sort. After Natsu disappears together with Tenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, however, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild, and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later. Having become a Mage of Fairy Tail at this point, Romeo is a proud member of Fairy Tail who tries to defend its name from anyone who insults it. Synopsis Macao arc Romeo was familiar with children who believed Mages to be pathetic drunks, and was bullied for having a Mage for a father. Unable to put up with this teasing, Romeo begs his father to take an "amazing job" that would impress the bullies. Macao thus travels to Hakobe Mountain to slay Vulcans, a job which Romeo expects him to return from in three days. After a week passes and Macao doesn't return, Romeo assumes the worst and begs Makarov to send him someone to help. However, Makarov refuses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 30-31 Empathizing with Romeo, Natsu sets out to find Macao alongside Happy and Lucy. To Romeo's joy, the three succeed and bring Macao back alive, after which Romeo apologizes to his father for sending him on such a dangerous mission. To cheer him up, Macao tells his son that he had slayed nineteen monsters on the mission, which Romeo decides to boast to the bullies the next time he is picked on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 28-30 Lullaby arc Romeo helps Macao cover for Natsu after he sets out to save Erza from being arrested by catching his father (disguised as a lizard and pretending to be Natsu) and saying that Macao had caught Natsu. Phantom Lord arc Romeo witnesses Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Loke changing bodies while under the effects of Changeling. In contrast to the others, who fret that the others will remain in each other's bodies forever, Romeo is delighted with the whole situation and repeatedly expresses his desire to become a Mage. . Fighting Festival arc Romeo is seen watching his father on Fantasia Parade. Oracion Seis arc Together with members of the Fairy Tail, Romeo is happy about the arrival of Wendy and Carla joining the guild. Tenrou Island arc After Makarov nominated Natsu and others for participants in the S-class Trial, Romeo was really enthusiastic, when he heard about it. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of Fairy Tail's most powerful Mages, Romeo looks out at the sea alone, now branded with the mark of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 18 Romeo continues staring out onto the sea, until Bisca and Alzack tell Romeo it was time to head back to the guild, as they didn't want his father to worry about him. Romeo looks down, saddened, and agrees to go. Bisca tries to comfort him, but Alzack stops her from doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 2-4 When part of Fairy Tail goes out to find Tenrou Island once more, after The Trimens told them Tenrou Island still exists, Romeo decides to stay behind. Macao asks Romeo if he thought it was a good idea for him to stay. Romeo tells his father that even if the guild members did manage to find Tenrou Island again, there was no guarantee everyone would still be alive. Just then, Teebo and his crew enter the guild. They tell Wakaba their master will not accept the fact Fairy Tail cannot make their monthly payment. Romeo tells Teebo they have no money to pay them. He then prepares to attack them with Fire Magic, but Teebo just blows on it with his mouth, and it disappears. Teebo then prepares to attack Romeo, but then all the Fairy Tail members who disappeared seven years ago return, and quickly defeat Teebo and his gang. After explaining what happened on the island, Natsu looks at Romeo and says he's all grown up. Romeo then starts crying and welcomes everyone home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-20 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Whilst watching Natsu and Lucy's dance practice in preparation for a job, Romeo asks Happy what the two are trying to do, confused by the concept of social dancing. When he sees Natsu stand on Lucy's foot, he assumes that social dance is a game in which you try and step on your partner’s feet. After being properly informed by Mirajane as to what social dance actually is, Romeo excitedly asks Kinana to dance with him, with Kinana happily accepting.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 After the festival held for the battle between Natsu and Laxus, the Fairy Tail members return only to find three mysterious people at the guild. In the midst of fighting, Romeo attacks Coco (Earth Land) with his Purple Fire, only to be stopped by Macao and Wakaba.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 Grand Magic Games arc After celebrating the return of the former members, and the guild setting its sights on becoming the number one guild in Fiore again, Romeo attempts to get the guild to compete in the Grand Magic Games, a competition where all the guilds in Fiore complete against each other. When Makarov hears the prize for winning is 30,000,000 he immediately makes Fairy Tail enter. Romeo tells the guild it will start in three months, and the guild gets excited to train and get stronger for the competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-20 When the day of the competition comes, Romeo, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail second team, Team Fairy Tail B, Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 Magic and Abilities Rainbow Fire (レインボーファイア Reinbō Faia): Romeo can use this type of Fire Magic, which allows him to create different-colored flames for different effects. *'Indigo Fire': Romeo generates a fireball in his palm together with a ring of glyphs which rotate around the same hand. However, such a fireball could easily be extinguished by a puff from Teebo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 8-9 *'Blue Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a blue-colored flame with cold properties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 4 *'Purple Fire': Romeo creates a purple flame in his hand that can stick to objects. *'Yellow Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a yellow-colored flame hovering on his palm. This flame apparently gives off a strange smell. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help